legoninjagomastersofspinjitzufandomcom-20200214-history
Jay
"Hey, That's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry." - Jay Jay is the Ninja of Lightning under the watchful eye of Sensei Wu who is becoming a master at Lightning. Biography Jay was testing his flying device out in the city, but he crashed into a sign. There he met Sensei Wu for the first time. Along with Cole and Zane, he trained in the Monastery of Spinjitzu. When Kai arrived, the three were sent to attack him. After a fight, Wu introduced them all, and told them about how they would locate the Golden Weapons. The ninja went to the Caves of Despair to locate the Scythe of Quakes. Jay took control of the other ninja when Kai ran ahead. Jay took the Scythe after finding it, alerting the Skeleton forces to the ninja's location. Jay was the first to learn Spinjitzu. When the Skeleton fled, the Earth Dragon attacked. Kai took the Scythe and buried the Earth Dragon with it. Wu reprimanded him. The Frozen Wasteland was next on the map, and Jay helped Zane after he was frozen by the Ice Dragon. At the Floating Ruins, Jay led the climb to the top. He grabbed the Nunchucks of Lightning, and used his flying device with the others to flee the Lightning Dragon. Falling asleep in the Forest of Tranquility, Jay, Cole, and Zane were tied up by Samukai and his forces. As they sped off to the Underworld with three of the Golden Weapons, the ninja tried to pursue them. Jay tried to rip out the Golden Weapons, and was hit in the mouth with Cole's weapon. Jay had slurred speech from then on. The failed, but met Kai and Nya atop the Fire Dragon. Riding the Lightning Dragon in the sky after earning his DX suit, Jay entered the Underworld. They tried to climb above on webs, but Jay saw spiders. The ninja were surrounded, but Jay suggested the Tornado of Creation to be used. It was, and the ninja arrived in time to see Wu get defeated and Samukai unite the Golden Weapons. He was ripped apart, and Lord Garmadon escaped through a portal. The ninja rode back to 4 Weapons, the skeleton menace defeated. Relationships Kai Jay and Kai seem to have a brotherly/ best friend relationship. When Jay started to have an interest in Nya he was extremely overprotected. By the end of the prolouges, he seems to have accepted them. Zane Zane seems to be Jays good friend, but in season 1, he did side with everyone saying that he was weird. Later in the same episode, he shouted at Zane more than anybody for destroying their house. When he discovered Zane's secret, he was the most excited. Cole Up until season three, they have a nice brotherly relationship. They soon started arguing because Cole was stealing Nya from him. In the next season, they continue to fight, until Cole sacrifices himself and they finished fighting. In season 6, Cole was revealed to be Jay's best friend Love interests Nya As soon as he saw Nya he was immediately interested in her. At the end of the prologue the share a hug. Later on in the season they begin dating until season 3. It is revealed she prefers Jay. Abilities and Traits Jay is very fun, always cracking a joke in the worst of times. He solves problems with his mind and crazy wit. The others love Jay, and he supports them all. Also, he has a crush on Nya, Kai's sister. Jay is also usually the first to panic when in a dilemma. Mastering lightning, Jay can harness the untapped powers of Lightning spinjitzu energy. Wearing his DX suit, Jay is able to train and fly the Dragon of Lightning. He has been shown to have the ability to travel into electrical circuits. He can shoot blasts of electricity and beams of electricty out of his hands. When he uses his true potential powers, he can fly, teleport into a flash of light and has enhanced strength. He also been seen to control wind, when he was in the fire temple he blew away lava, and in Shadow of Ronin, he stopped the forge of lightning with heavy spirals of wind. Set Information Jay is in the Spinjitzu Starter Set with Frackjaw, his lightning spinner, the Golden Spear, Silver Sword, and Really Big Stick for weaponry use. He is in the Skull Motorbike set with the Nunchucks and Ninjago Sword combating Chopov. Jay is also present in the Turbo Shredder with a spear along with Cole. Jay is available in his DX suit in the Skeleton Bowling set with a special golden DX lightning spinner. Appearances *''Episode 1: Way of the Ninja'' *''Episode 2: King of Shadows'' *''Spinjitzu Smash'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Ninja Character Animations'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Aaaaaa is this real jay! Category:Ninja Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Teens